Wyspa skarbów/31
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów — Jimie — rzekł Silver, gdy byliśmy sami. — Jeżeli ja ocaliłem ci życie, to i ty ocaliłeś moje, a tego ci nie zapomnę. Widziałem, że doktor namawiał cię do ucieczki, widziałem kącikiem oka, i widziałem, żeś powiedział: nie! zupełnie jakbym słyszał. Jimie, za to jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny! Jest to pierwsza iskierka nadziei, jaka mi zabłysła od czasu, gdy zawiódł nas atak na warownię. Tobie zawdzięczam tę nadzieję. Teraz, Jimie, mamy iść na poszukiwanie skarbu, z jakimiś tajnymi poleceniami. Tego to nie lubię. Musimy obaj trzymać się razem, jeden niemal u boku drugiego, a ocalimy szyje, na przekór wszelkim przeciwnościom losu! Jeden z ludzi uwijających się przy ognisku zawołał na nas, że śniadanie już gotowe, toteż niezadługo siedzieliśmy na piasku i posilaliśmy się sucharami i przypiekanym solonym mięsem. Ognisko było tak wielkie, że można by na nim upiec całego wołu; właśnie w owej chwili wystrzeliło ono i rozgorzało tak potężnie, że podejść ku niemu można było jedynie od strony wiatru, i to z wielką ostrożnością. Z tą samą rozrzutnością przygotowali trzy razy więcej jadła, niż zdołaliśmy zjeść, a jeden z nich z pustym śmiechem cisnął resztę jadła na ognisko, które rozbłysło i zahuczało, podsycone tym niezwykłym paliwem. Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem ludzi tak mało dbających o jutro. Cały ich tryb życia w tym się streszczał, żeby być sytym w danej chwili. Widząc, jak marnowali żywność i spali na warcie, nabierałem przeświadczenia, że choć mieli dość śmiałości do staczania małych utarczek, to jednak byli całkiem niezdatni do jakiejkolwiek dłuższej wojny. Nawet Silver, który wciąż zajadał trzymając Kapitana Flinta na ramieniu, nie miał dla nich słowa napomnienia za tę nieprzezorność. Dziwiło mnie to tym bardziej, że sądziłem, iż nigdy nie okazał się bardziej przebiegły niż wówczas. — Tak, marynarze — mówił — wasze szczęście, że macie Patelnię, który za was pracuje głową. Zdobyłem, co chciałem, tak jest! Oni na pewno mają okręt w swych rękach. Gdzie go ukrywają, na razie jeszcze nie wiem, ale kiedy posiądziemy skarb, zaczniemy szukać na wszystkie strony, aż go znajdziemy, a wtedy, kamraci, mając łodzie stanowczo zwyciężymy! Uwijał się ustawicznie wśród nich i gadał, choć usta miał pełne gorącego boczku. W ten sposób ożywiał ich nadzieje i zaufanie, a zarazem, jak mi się zdaje, sam sobie dodawał otuchy. — Co się tyczy zakładnika — mówił dalej — zapewniam was, że była to ostatnia jego pogawędka z tymi, których kocha tak gorąco! Uzyskałem kilka nowych wiadomości, za które jestem mu bardzo wdzięczny. Na tym jednakże koniec. Kiedy pójdziemy na poszukiwanie skarbów, wezmę go na postronek, bo musimy go na wszelki wypadek zatrzymać na pewien czas przy sobie. Trzeba go tymczasem na wszelki wypadek strzec jak oka w głowie, zapamiętajcie to, kamraci! Kiedy już zdobędziemy i okręt, i skarb, i pohulamy na morzu, jak przystało na wesołych towarzyszy, wtedy i owszem, pogadamy z mości Hawkinsem i damy mu należną zapłatę za wszystkie jego grzeczności, a jakże. Nic dziwnego, że łotrzykowie wpadli w doskonały humor. Co do mnie, byłem niesłychanie przygnębiony. Gdyby plan przed chwilą wysunięty był możliwy do wykonania, Silver, który już dwakroć okazał się zdrajcą, na pewno nie zawahałby się go urzeczywistnić. Stał jeszcze na rozdrożu między jednym a drugim obozem, a nie ulegało wątpliwości, że przeniósłby bogactwo i swobodę po stronie korsarzy nad samo ocalenie głowy od stryczka, czego w najlepszym wypadku mógł się spodziewać po naszej stronie. A zresztą, gdyby nawet tak się złożyły okoliczności, że byłby zmuszony wytrwać w zobowiązaniach względem doktora Liveseya, jakież i wówczas oczekiwały nas niebezpieczeństwa! Jakaż to będzie chwila, gdy sprawdzą się podejrzenia jego podwładnych i gdy on, kaleka, wraz ze mną, pacholęciem, będzie musiał walczyć w obronie życia przeciw pięciu silnym i zwinnym marynarzom! Do tego podwójnego kłopotu dodać należy tajemnicę, która osłaniała działalność mych przyjaciół, ich niewytłumaczoną ucieczkę z twierdzy, wręcz niepojęte dla mnie wyrzeczenie się mapy, a wreszcie, co jeszcze trudniej było odgadnąć, słowa, którymi doktor niedawno ostrzegał Silvera: „Wystrzegaj się krzyków, gdy go znajdziesz” — a chyba uwierzycie, że śniadanie nie bardzo mi smakowało i że z ciężkim sercem wyruszyłem na poszukiwanie skarbu w towarzystwie ludzi, którzy mnie pojmali. Tworzyliśmy dziwny orszak; zdumiałby się, gdyby nas tak kto zobaczył! Wszyscy byliśmy odziani w zasmolone ubrania marynarskie i wszyscy prócz mnie byli uzbrojeni od stóp do głów. Silver przewiesił sobie przez ramię dwie rusznice, jedną z przodu, a drugą z tyłu; do boku przypasał wielki kordelas, a w każdej kieszeni swego wciętego surduta miał pistolet. Dziwacznego jego wyglądu dopełniał Kapitan Flint, który siedział mu na ramieniu, papląc bez związku urywkami gwary żeglarskiej. Ja, opasany liną na biodrach, szedłem z uległością za kucharzem, który trzymał luźny koniec powroza bądź w wolnej ręce, bądź w swych potężnych zębach. Słowem, byłem prowadzony jak tańczący niedźwiedź. Reszta ludzi była rozmaicie objuczona. Jedni dźwigali kilofy i łopaty — gdyż był to najpierwszy sprzęt, który wynieśli na ląd z „Hispanioli” — inni byli obładowani wieprzowiną, pieczywem i wódką przeznaczoną na obiad. Wszystkie te zapasy pochodziły z naszego składu i mogłem się przekonać o prawdziwości słów Silvera, wypowiedzianych zeszłej nocy. Gdyby on i jego rabusie nie zawarli układu z doktorem, wówczas, odcięci od okrętu, musieliby poprzestawać na czystej wodzie i na łupach z polowania. Woda nie bardzo przypadałaby im do smaku, a żeglarz zazwyczaj bywa lichym myśliwym. Zresztą skoro tak marnie zaopatrzyli się w żywność, prawdopodobnie także nie mieli pod dostatkiem prochu. W takim rynsztunku wyruszyliśmy wszyscy pospołu — nawet ów drab z rozbitą głową, który z pewnością wolałby pozostać w cieniu — i wymknęliśmy się gęsiego ku wybrzeżu, gdzie oczekiwały na nas dwa czółna. Nawet i one nosiły ślady pijackiego szaleństwa piratów, gdyż jedno miało strzaskaną ławeczkę, a oba były zabłocone i zaśmiecone. Mieliśmy je wziąć z sobą na wszelki wypadek: na razie podzieliwszy się na dwie gromadki poczęliśmy się przeprawiać przez zatokę. Podczas przeprawy wywiązał się spór na temat mapy. Czerwony krzyżyk był oczywiście zbyt wielki, aby mógł stanowić dostateczną wskazówkę, a słowa notatki na odwrotnej stronie, jak się dowiecie, nastręczały pewne dwuznaczności. Były one, jak czytelnik pamięta, następujące: ''Wysokie drzewo, cypel „Lunety”, kierując ''się na Pn. od strzałki kompasu Pn. Pn. W. ''Wyspa Szkieletów W. Pn. W., ku W. ''Dziesięć stóp. Zatem wysokie drzewo było najważniejszym punktem orientacyjnym. Otóż na wprost przed nami zatoka była obrzeżona wyżyną wznoszącą się na dwieście do trzystu metrów, która na północy przylegała do stromego zbocza południowego Lunety, natomiast ku południowi piętrzyła się w dziką skalistą wyniosłość zwaną Bezanmasztem. Wierzch płaskowyżu był gęsto zarośnięty sosnami różnej wielkości. Tu i ówdzie jakieś drzewo odmiennego gatunku wzbijało się czterdzieści lub pięćdziesiąt stóp ponad swe otoczenie; które z nich było owym „wysokim drzewem”, wymienionym przez Flinta, można było stwierdzić dopiero na miejscu podług wskazówek kompasu. Mimo to, zanim przebyliśmy połowę drogi, każdy z jadących na czółnach upatrzył sobie jakieś drzewo. Jedynie Długi John wzruszał ramionami i radził im, by zaczekali, aż przybędą na miejsce. Wiosłowaliśmy lekko, wedle zleceń Silvera, aby nie przemęczać się przedwcześnie. Po dość długiej jeździe wylądowaliśmy koło ujścia drugiej rzeki, tej, która wypływa z leśnego parowu Lunety. Następnie skręciwszy w lewo poczęliśmy wdzierać się po urwisku ku wyżynie. Na wstępie ścieżki błotnisty grunt i splątana roślinność bagienna utrudniały niezmiernie nasz pochód; z wolna jednak wzgórze poczęło się piąć stromo i droga stawała się kamienista, a las zmieniał charakter, stawał się bardziej przestronny. Ta połać, do której przybliżaliśmy się, stanowiła chyba najpiękniejszą część wyspy. Wonne janowce i rozliczne kwitnące krzewy zastąpiły niemal zupełnie trawę. Gąszcze zielonych drzew muszkatowych, urozmaicone w rzadkich odstępach czerwonawymi pniami i szerokimi baldachimami sosen, wsączały swój ostry aromat do innych woni. Powietrze, świeże i orzeźwiające, w jasnych promieniach słońca było cudownym pokrzepieniem dla naszych zmysłów. Banda rozsypała się wachlarzowato, krzycząc i biegając na wszystkie strony. Mniej więcej w środku i w sporym oddaleniu od innych postępował Silver wraz ze mną — ja uwiązany na powrozie, on zaś brnąc z trudem, wśród ciężkich westchnień, po osuwającym się żwirze. Od czasu do czasu musiałem go po prostu prowadzić za rękę; w przeciwnym razie byłby się potknął i runął na wznak ze zbocza wzgórka. Przeszliśmy prawie pół mili i zbliżaliśmy się do krańca płaskowyżu, gdy wtem człowiek idący najdalej na lewo począł krzyczeć jakby w przerażeniu, a następnie nawoływać swych kamratów, którzy rzucili się pędem w tym kierunku. — Wątpię, żeby on znalazł skarb — rzekł stary Morgan przebiegając co żywo koło nas z prawej strony — bo skarb jest tam wyżej! Istotnie, jak przekonaliśmy się doszedłszy również na miejsce, było to coś zupełnie innego. U stóp pięknej wybujałej sosny, spowinięty w zielone pnącze, które nawet podniosły w górę kilka drobnych kostek, leżał na ziemi szkielet ludzki z kilkoma strzępkami odzienia. Sądzę, że przez chwilę mróz ściął wszystkim krew w żyłach. — To marynarz! — odezwał się George Merry, który śmielszy od innych, podszedł bliżej i badał strzępy ubrania. — Miał na sobie dobre sukno marynarskie. — A jakże — rzekł Silver — pewno że marynarz! Przecież nie znalazłbyś tu biskupa. Ale dlaczego te kości leżą w ten sposób? To nienaturalne! W rzeczy samej, przypatrzywszy się dokładniej, nie można było przypuszczać, by ciało znajdowało się w pozycji naturalnej. Pominąwszy parę drobnych skrzywień — które zapewne były dziełem ptaków, żerujących na nim, lub powoli rosnącego pnącza, który stopniowo owijał jego szczątki — człowiek ów leżał zupełnie wyprostowany, tak iż stopy jego wskazywały w jednym kierunku, a jego dłonie, wzniesione nad głową jak u nurka, wyciągnięte były w stronę przeciwną. — Coś mi zaświtało w starej mózgownicy! — zauważył Silver. — Oto jest kompas. Tam widać szczyt Wyspy Szkieletów, sterczący jak ząb. Teraz wyznaczcie kierunek w przedłużeniu tych kości. Uczyniono, jak mówił. Zwłoki wskazywały dokładnie kierunek wyspy, a na kompasie odczytano rzeczywiście: W. Pd. W., ku W. — Tak pomyślałem — zawołał kucharz — oto jest drogowskaz. Stąd to właśnie wiedzie nasza droga ku gwieździe polarnej i ku korsarskim talarom. A niech mnie piorun trzaśnie, ciarki mnie przechodzą, kiedy pomyślę sobie o Flincie. To jeden z jego żartów, ani słowa. Był tu sam przeciwko tamtym sześciu. Pozabijał każdego z osobna, a tego jednego przywlókł tutaj i ułożył według kompasu, a niechże mnie piorun strzeli! Długie kościska, a włosy jasne! Tak, to na pewno był Allardyce. Pamiętasz Allardyce’a, Tomie Morganie? — A jakże — odpowiedział Morgan — pamiętam! Był mi winien trochę grosza i zabrał mój nóż. — Skoro mowa o nożach — rzekł inny — dlaczego nie znajdujemy przy nim jego noża? Flint nie miał zwyczaju gmerać po kieszeniach marynarza, a ptaki, sądzę, zostawiłyby nóż w spokoju! — Prawda, u licha! — krzyknął Silver. — Nie pozostawiono przy nim niczego — zauważył Merry obmacując jeszcze kościotrupa. — Ani złamanego szeląga, ani pudełka z tytoniem. Nie wydaje mi się to naturalne! — Tak, niech to piorun strzeli! — przytakiwał Silver. — Ani naturalne, ani przyjemne, słusznie powiadasz! Do kroćset dział, kamraci. Gdyby Flint żył, byłoby na tym miejscu gorąco i mnie, i wam! Sześciu ich było, jak sześciu nas jest w tej chwili, a pozostały z nich tylko kości... — Widziałem go na własne oczy nieżywego — rzekł Morgan. — Billy mnie wprowadził do jego kajuty. Leżał z pensowymi monetami na powiekach. — Umarł... tak. Pewno, że umarł i zszedł z tego świata — oświadczył opryszek z obwiązaną głową. — Ale jeżeli kiedykolwiek jaki duch chodził po świecie, to chyba duch Flinta. Był to walny chłop, nasz Flint, ale umarł straszną śmiercią. — Tak, tak, straszliwie konał — dorzucił drugi. — To dostawał napadów szału, to znów wołał, żeby mu przynieść rumu, to śpiewał: „Piętnastu chłopów”. Była to jego jedyna śpiewka, kamraci, a powiem wam prawdę, że odtąd nigdy nie lubiłem słuchać tej pieśni. Był wielki upał i okno było otwarte, więc wyraźnie słyszałem rozbrzmiewającą tę starą pieśń i czułem, jak śmierć brała tego człowieka w swoje szpony. — Chodźmy już, chodźmy! — rzekł Silver. — Dość tej gadaniny! Flint umarł i nie tuła się po świecie, to wiem na pewno. Przynajmniej nie chodzi za dnia. Możecie być tego pewni. Indyk myślał i zdechł. Ruszymy na poszukiwanie dublonów. Ruszyliśmy w drogę, lecz pomimo skwaru słonecznego i olśniewającego światła dziennego piraci już nie rozbiegali się na wszystkie strony i nie pohukiwali po lesie, ale trzymali się jeden przy drugim i mówili przytłumionym szeptem. Postrach nieżyjącego korsarza zaciążył nad ich duszami.